Hemione's Talent
by hotttopicgirl
Summary: Dumbledore asks Hermione to sing for the dance, not sure what people will thing of her singing she picks muggle songs to make people see that muggles can be as productive as purebloods. Many different songs in this story. The second half is up
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters

Welcome everyone, we have one of our very own students here who will be singing for the dance tonight. All the songs she will be singing have to do with everyone who feels that they don't have a place to belong, or that they can't show who they really are. Yes we will have some hip-hop songs but she will not be singing them unless she wants to. Now before I introduce this student, I expect you treat her with the respect you give the teachers, me and your classmates. Now without futher adue I would like to introduce your entertainment for this dance Hermione Granger.

Hello everyone I know most of you know who I am, but most of you don't know that I know how to sing. So the first song I'm going to sing is actually a muggle song, its one of my favorite bands their band name is called Paramore. The song I'll be singing of theres is call Brick By Boring Brick, hope that you enjoy the song and my singing, now lets get this party started!

(it helps if you listen to the song during the story that way you know the beat lol)

**Well she lives in a fairy tale**

**Somewhere too far for us to find**

**Forgotten the taste and smell**

**Of the world she left behind**

I looked out to the crowd and notice that Draco Malfoy is stairing at me in shock. Harry and Ron are lost in the song knowing that this song means so much to me cause it says so much about me, and what I've gone through since I've started Hogwarts.

**Its all about the exposure**

**The lens I told her**

**The angels were all wrong now**

**She's ripping wings off of butterflies**

**Keep your feet on the ground**

**When your head's in the clouds**

I jump down off of the stage and start walking through the crowd dancing with different people. I didn't realize until I turned around that I was now dancing with non other than Draco Malfoy!

**Well, go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

Draco looked into my eyes when I turned around and could tell that I was singing bout myself and all I've been through. Next thing I know he looks away knowing that most of it was his fault cause of what he had always called me.

**So one day he found her crying**

**Coiled up on the dirty ground**

**Her prince finally came to save her**

**And the rest you can figure out**

**But it was a trick and the clock struck twelve**

**Well, make sure to build your heart**

**Brick by boring brick**

**Or the wolf's gonna blow it down**

I jumped back on the stage looked down at the crowd and noticed everyone was enjoing my singing, but I realized that one person was standing in the corner looking at his feet, I think Draco knew this song was what the war had been like for me. I think for a second I saw regret in his eyes for what he did during the war, but I could've imagened that.

**Keep your feet on the ground**

**When your head's in the clouds**

Draco looks up and our eyes meet and I could tell he did feel sorry for everything he did during the war. For some weird reason I forgave him without telling him, and I think he understood that just by looking into my eyes.

**Well go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

I knew everyone was going to think this a good song and they would want to know more bout this band. Maybe I should sing somemore of their songs later on.

**Well, you built up a world of magic**

**Because your real life is tragic**

**Yeah, you built up a world of magic**

**If it's not real**

**You can't hold it in your hand**

**You can't feel it with your heart**

**And I won't believe it**

**But if it's true**

**You can see it in your eyes**

**Oh, even in the dark**

**And that's where I want to be, yeah**

I realize the teachers were listening very closely to the song I was singing and could tell that I choose this song to sing first cause of what had happend in our world the past few years. And knew it was perfect song to sing.

**Go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

I finished the song everyone yelled for more, knowing they liked it, I was wondering what song I should sing next.

**I'm not done with this story I don't know how many chapters I'm going to have with this story yet but there is going to be more trust me**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok the next song I'm going to be singing is also a muggle song actually all the songs I'm singing tonight will be muggle songs. This song is a country song, I'm pretty sure most of the girls here can at least relate to this song at some point in your life. The song is called Undo It by Carrie Underwood.

(listen to the song like last chapter)

I hear the beat of the song and my thoughts just get lost in my mind and there is no one around looking at me and judging me. I know Ron knows this song is about him when I sing it.

_Flash back_

_"Hey Ron what are we..."_

_"Ron! What is going on in here?"_

_"Mione! I can explain, ok maybe I can't but listen to me."_

_"No why should I listen to you its our one year anniversary and I find you bout to fuck Lavender Brown! You seriously thing I'm going to believe anything you say to me bout what I saw! We're over Ron! Don't try and come after me cause I don't want to be anywhere near you right now, actually I don't even want to talk to you. Your nothing but git! I don't even wanna know how long you've been going behind my back and have been fucking this slut over there! As of right now don't come near me or talk to me, I want nothing to do with you, we are no longer friends Ron!"_

_I ran out of the common room so fast nobody knew what just happened, I didn't want Ron see me cry. I ran not knowing where I was going. Next thing you know I ran into something hard and fell on my butt._

_I looked up and saw I had just ran into Draco Malfoy!_

_"Granger watch where your...Granger are you ok?_

_"Yes Malfoy I'm fine I'm sorry I ran into you it won't happen again. I must be going though."_

_I was about to leave but Malfoy grabbed my arm and spins me around and saw I've been crying._

_"Granger why are you crying? What happened who did this to you?"_

_Why do you care Malfoy? You hate my guts!"_

_"I might now get along wit you but I don't hate you, I also don't like seeing a girl cry, even if it is a muggle born. If you haven't noticed I haven't really started anything with you all year Granger. Can you please tell me why your crying?"_

_"Well thanks Malfoy I think. I'm crying cause of Ron. I walked in on him and Lavender Brown, and they were bout to fuck. What is worse is that it was our one year anniversary today. Some gift right."_

_"Wow not even I would stoop that low and hurt the girl I'm dating by fucking or snogging another girl. I'm sorry for what happened, if you wanna talk about it we can._

_"Thanks Draco that's really sweet of you, and yeah I think it would be smart if I got everything off my chest. Lets go somewhere more quiet ok."_

_"OK, how bout the Room of Requirement?"_

_"Sounds good to me."_

_When we got there we talked all night until we got tired and went back to out common rooms. We really haven't talked to each other since that day._

_End Flash back_

I looked down at the crowd found Ron looking at me with an pissed off look on his face, but I didn't give he hurt me it's bout time he knows how I felt that night.

**I should've known by the way you passed me by**

**There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right**

**I should've walked, but I never had the chance**

**Everything got out of hand, and I let it slide**

**Now I only have myself to blame**

**For falling for your stupid games**

**I wish life could be the way**

**It was before I saw your face**

I looked at the crowd and saw Malfoy looking at me with that stupid smirk on his face, I knew he knew who this song was refeering to. Cause I saw him look towards Ron and saw how upset he was, and laughed to himself.

**You stole my happy, you made me cry**

**Took the lonely, and took me for a ride**

**And I wanna undo it**

**You had my heart, now I want it back**

**I'm starting to see everything you lack**

**Boy you blew it, you put me through it**

**I wanna undo it**

**Na, na, na, na, na**

**Na, na, na, na, na**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na**

I saw Ron grab Lavender and he dragged her out of the Great Hall. I knew Draco was laughing to himself bout this. I saw Harry and it was smiling knowing that I made him mad to get back at him. I saw Ginny give me a smile and two thumbs up, she knew I was going to sing this song during the dance just to get back at Ron. I knew he would end up storming out of the dance which would cause people to notice and they would ask about it later, so people could find out the truth bout why me and Ron broke up. He told everyone it just wasn't working out so we called it quits, which just caused me to get more upset at him.

**Now your photos don't have a picture frame**

**And I never say your name, and I never will**

**And all your things, well, I threw them in the trash**

**And I'm not even sad**

**Now you only have yourself to blame**

**For playing all your stupid games**

**You're always going to be the same**

**Oh no, you'll never change**

The best thing about singing this song is, that I know that Ron still has feelings for me, but he knows he'll never get another chance to be with me. I saw him walk back in still upset and saw Lavender and she was upset as well. I'm guessing he told her what I was singing about, so she felt like she was getting embarrassed because she was the one dating Ron, and knew that he still had feelings for her which upset her so much.

**You stole my happy, you made me cry**

**Took my lonely, and took me for a ride**

**And I wanna undo it**

**You had my heart, now I want it back**

**I'm starting to see everything you lack**

**Boy you blew it, you put me through it**

**I wanna undo it**

**Na, na, na, na, na**

**Na, na, na, na, na**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na**

I knew tonight after the dance I was going to get yelled at by both Ron and Lavender. I really didn't give a shit though, I knew I could hold my own against both of them, and Ron knew that. Even if it ruins my friendship with Ron, he has no reason to be upset with me he cause this himself, I was getting payback. I've never been one for revenge but this time I thought it was deserved for what Ron did to me.

**You want my future, you can't have it**

**I'm still trying to erase you from my past**

**I need you gone so fast**

I jumped down off the stage and walk right over to Ron so people would know that I was singing this song cause of him.

**You stole my happy, you made me cry**

**Took my lonely, and took me for a ride**

**And I wanna undo it**

**You had my heart, now I want it back**

**I'm starting to see everything you lack**

**Boy you blew it, you put me through it**

**I wanna undo it**

**You stole my happy, you made me cry**

**Took my lonely, and took me for a ride**

**Boy you blew it, you put me through it**

**I wanna undo it**

I flipped my hair back behind my shoulder and turned and walked away from them both, everyone was stairing at the both of them with their mouths a gape.


	3. Chapter 3

I knew that some people knew who Mychemical Romance was so I thought I would sing one of their songs, I just hope they like the song I chose to sing though.

"The next song I'm going to sing is by a band that some of you guys might actually know its a band called My Chemical Romance, the song is called I'm Not Ok (I Promise). I hope you like it."

**Well if you wanted honesty thats all you had to say**

**I never want to let you down or have you go, its better off this way**

**For all the dirty looks**

**The photographs your boyfriend took**

**Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor**

I could tell that most of the people here knew the song. They were jumping up and down and singing to the song. I could've sworn I saw a few Slytherins singing the song as well. I was a little shocked when I saw that.

**I'm not okay**

**I'm not okay**

**I'm not okay**

**You wear me out**

Thinking it would be fun I jumped out into the crowd and started crowd surfing. It was so much fun!

**What will it take to show you that its not the life it seems**

**(I'm not okay)**

**I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what they mean**

**(I'm not okay)**

**So be a joke without a look, another line without a hook**

**I held you close as we both shook, for the last time take a good hard look**

I held out the mic to the crowd so they could be part of the show as well.

**I'm not okay**

**I'm not okay**

**I'm not okay**

**You wear me out**

I started jumping up and down knowing everyone was having a good time I looked to the crowd and couldn't help but smile.

**Forget about the dirty looks**

**The photographs your boyfriend took**

**You said you read me like a book, but the pages are all turn and frayed**

**I'm okay**

**I'm okay**

**I'm okay now**

**(I'm okay now)**

This was my favorite part of the whole song so I had to make it amazing.

**But you really need to listen to me**

**Because I'm telling you the truth**

**I mean this, I'm okay**

**(Trust me)**

I jumped back in the crowd and started singing;

**I'm not okay**

**I'm not okay**

**Well, I'm not okay**

**I'm not o-fucking-kay**

**I'm not okay**

**I'm not okay**

**(Okay)**

The song ended I got put back up on stage took a bow.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Mione, can you please sing Green Day's 21 Guns?"

"I think I can do that for you Harry, I know how much you love Green Day. Ok next song I'm going to be singing is a song by Green Day, the song is called 21 Guns. I'm pretty sure this song relates to everything we've gone through during the war, no matter who the person is."

**Do you know what's worth fighting for?**

**When it's not worth dying for?**

**Does it take your breath away**

**And you feel yourself suffocating?**

**Does the pain weigh out the pride?**

**And you look for a place to hide?**

**Did someone break your heart inside?**

**You're in ruins**

I could tell that this song was going to hit everyone really hard, but I didn't think it would hit as hard as it did. I saw some of the teachers starting to tear up, along with a few of the students. I couldn't believe that we all made it this far.

**One, 21 guns**

**Lay down your arms, give up the fight**

**One, 21 guns**

**Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I**

I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes, but I didn't want to cry but I knew by the end of this song it will happen.

**Did you to live on your own**

**When you burned down the house and home?**

**Did you stand too close to the fire**

**Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?**

**When it's time to live and let die**

**And you can't get another try**

**Something inside this heart has died**

**You're in ruins**

I felt the tears streaming down my face and and saw that everyone had tears in their eyes. I thought it was amazing that we all can come together after everything we've been through.

**One, 21 guns**

**Lay down your arms, give up the fight**

**One, 21 guns**

**Throw up your arms into the sky**

**One, 21 guns**

**Lay down your arms, give up the fight**

**One, 21 guns**

**Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I**

When the song ended everyone appluded the song. It touched everyone in some way or another.


	5. Chapter 5

"This song goes out to all the girls that have been told they can't do something, well actually you can take it however you want but it's one of my favorite songs by Gween Stefani it's called Hollaback Girl."

**Uh huh, this my shit**

**All the girls stomp your feet like this**

I started stomping my feet and the girls in the crowd started to follow.

**Few times I've been around that track**

**So it's not just gonna happen like that**

**'Cause I ain't no holla back girl**

**I ain't no holla back girl**

**Ohh, this my shit, this my shit**

I could tell the girls were enjoying this song. Some weren't even letting the guy's dance with them they would only dance with the girls. It was so funny to watch!

**I heard that you were talking shit**

**And you didn't think that I would hear it**

**People hear your talking like that, getting everybody fired up**

**So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack**

**Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out**

**That's right, put your pom-poms down, getting everybody fired up**

I knew the girls would love this song so that's mainly why I chose to sing this song.

**Few times I've been around that track**

**So it's not just gonna happen like that**

**'Cause I ain't no holla back girl**

**I ain't no holla back girl**

**Ooh, this my shit, this my shit**

I could tell people were loving the songs I've picked out I just wish they would give me some hip-hop songs to sing. I mean Neville has been wanting to get up here and sing well rap with me.

**So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers**

**No principals, no student-teachers**

**Both of us wanna be the winner, but there can only be one**

**So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all**

**Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you**

**That's right, I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust**

Can't believe no one has picked any rap or hip-hop songs for me to sing yet.

**A few times I've been around that track**

**So it's not just gonna happen like that**

**'Cause I ain't no holla back girl**

**I ain't no holla back girl**

**Ooh this my shit, this my shit**

**Let me hear you say this shit is bananas, b-a-n-a-n-a-s**

I was bout to sing when I hear the girls start singing;

**This shit is bananas**

**B-a-n-a-n-a-s**

This time I said;

**Again, shit is bananas**

**B-a-n-a-n-a-s**

And once again the girls go;

**This shit is bananas**

**B-a-n-a-n-a-s**

**Few times I've been around that track**

**So it's not just gonna happen like that**

**'Cause I ain't no holla back girl**

**I ain't no holla back girl**

**Ooh, this my shit, this my shit**

"Ok so what song shall we sing next? Well Neville has been wanting to come up here and sing with me, well atleast he wants to rap and I sing with him, what you say?"

"YEAHHHHHH!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok everyone me and Neville have dicided to sing a song called Airplanes by B.o.B. Hope you like the song"

Hermione's part:

**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars**

**I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish right now**

**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars**

**I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish right now**

I can't wait to see everyone's face when Neville starts rapping.

Neville's part

**I could use a dream or a genie or a wish**

**To go back to a place much simpler than this**

**Cause after all the partying and smashing and crashing**

**And all the glitz and glam and the fashion**

**And all the pandemonium and all the madness**

**There comes a time when you fade to the blackness**

**And when you're staring at the phone in your lap**

**And you hoping but them people never call you back**

**But that's just how the story unfolds**

**You get another hand soon after you fold**

**And when your plans unravel in the sand**

**What would you wish for if you had one chance?**

**So airplane airplane sorry I'm late**

**I'm on my way so don't close that gate**

**If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight and**

**I'll be right back at it by the end of the night**

Just as I thought everyone was stairing at Neville like he had just sprout three heads.

Hermione's part

**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars**

**I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish right now**

**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars**

**I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish right now**

Neville's part

**Yeah somebody take me back to the days**

**Before this was a job before I got paid**

**Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank**

**Yeah back when I was trying to get a tip at Subway**

**And back when I was rapping for the hell of it**

**But nowadays we rapping to stay relevant**

**I'm guessing that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes**

**Then maybe oh maybe I'd go back to the days**

**Before the politics that we call the rap game**

**And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape**

**And back before I tried to cover up my slang**

**But this is for Decatur what's up Bobby Ray**

**So can I get a wish to end the politics**

**And get back to the music that started this shit**

**So here I stand and then again I say**

**I'm hoping we can make some wishes outta airplanes**

I'm guessing people like his rapping cause they're now dancing so it can't be that bad.

Hermione's part

**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars**

**I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish right now**

**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars**

**I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, wish right now**

Neville's part

**I could really use a wish right now**

**I could really use a wish right now**

**Like, like, like shooting stars**

**I could really use a wish right now**

**A wish a wish right now**

Everyone was cheering for Neville, I've never seen him so happy as he is right now.


	7. Chapter 7

"So everyone ready to see me loosen up a bit for the 1st time in like forever? Cause I'm going to sing a song that is really sexy. The song is called Rude Boy by Rihanna."

**Come here rude boy, boy**

**Can you get it up**

**Come here rude boy, boy**

**Is you big enough**

**Take it, take it**

**Baby, baby**

**Take it, take it**

**Love me, love me**

I started shaking my hips and ript off the pants I was wearing, to show me wearing a really mini plaid skirt with fishnet stockings, then I ript my shirt off to show me wearing a school girl's belly shirt with a tie and everything. I had my hair all messy like I just had sex, just to complete the song.

I had every single guy looking at me like where has she been hiding that body at, or god damn she looks sexy as hell.

I was so happy for the results I got. Although I have to give some of the credit to Ginny, since she did pick out my clothing, did my makeup, and did my hair. So I do have to give credit where credit is do.

**Come here rude boy, boy**

**Can you get it up**

**Come here rude boy, boy**

**Is you big enough**

**Take it, take it**

**Baby, baby**

**Take it, take it**

**Love me, love me**

I started doing the dance Ginny tought me this summer when I made her listen to this song and they made up a ruitne.

**Tonight**

**I'ma let you be the captain**

**Tonight**

**I'ma let you do your thing, yeah**

**Tonight**

**I'ma let you be a rider**

**Giddy up**

**Giddy up**

**Giddy up, babe**

I started walking down the stage of the steps as sexy as I could. I knew who I was going to dance with, and that person was a blonde headed Slytherin named Draco Malfoy. Only he didn't know I was going to do this.

**Tonight**

**I'ma let it be fire**

**Tonight**

**I'ma let you take me higher**

**Tonight**

**Baby we can get it on, yeah**

**We can get it on, yeah**

**Do you like it boy**

**I want-want-want**

**What you want-want-want**

**Give it to me baby**

**Like boom, boom, boom**

**What I want-want-want**

**Is what you want-want-want**

**Na, na-aaaah**

I started dancing up and down, grinding up and down on Malfoy. At first he didn't do anything he was in to much shock, but then he grabbed my hips and started dancing with me. Which shocked me this time, but I kept dancing with him, I didn't want to move from his body. It just felt so right to me at the moment. I could tell he was getting horny and I knew he could tell I was getting horny as well.

**Come here rude boy, boy**

**Can you get it up**

**Come here rude boy, boy**

**Is you big enough**

**Take it, take it**

**Baby, baby**

**Take it, take it**

**Love me, love me**

I knew Harry was upset with this, but at the time I really didn't give a shit. I'm pretty sure Ginny was happy that I was doing this, cause she was tired of me always being down since Lavender was always with us now that she was with Ron. I'm pretty sure she is jealuse of me, and I'm pretty sure Ron is livid with me right now, but who cares he lost my friendship whenever he cheated on me with that slut.

**Tonight**

**I'ma give it to you harder**

**Tonight**

**I'ma turn your body out**

**Relax**

**Let me do it how I wanna**

**If you got it**

**I need it**

**And I'ma put it down**

**Buckle up**

**I'ma give it to you stronger**

**Hands up**

**We can go a little longer**

**Tonight**

**I'ma get a little crazy**

**Get a little crazy, baby**

I knew that Ron was looking at me cause I could feel his gaze in my back. I really don't give I'm having so much fun letting loose, I never got to do that when I was dating Ron. So I kept dancing up against Draco. I turned around and started dancing more and I could tell he was loving it so I leaned in close to his ear and whispered; "Hope your having as much fun as I am right now! Cause I can tell you right now I've never felt better." "You know I'm having fun with this plus the look on Weasly's face is priceless. You've should've done this ages ago."

**Do you like it boy**

**I want-want-want**

**What you want-want-want**

**Give it to me baby**

**Like boom, boom, boom**

**What I want-want-want**

**Is what you want-want-want**

**Na, na-aaaah**

Next thing I know Draco started kissing my neck licking my neck, and I'm enjoying it. I know I should've stopped him, but for some reason I just couldn't it felt so right. Then he stopped and I continued dancing.

**Come here rude, boy**

**Can you get it up**

**Come here rude boy, boy**

**Is you big enough**

**Take it, take it**

**Baby, baby**

**Take it, take it**

**Love me, love me**

**Come here rude boy, boy**

**Can you get it up**

**Come here rude boy, boy**

**Is you big enough**

**Take it, take it**

**Baby, baby**

**Take it, take it**

**Love me, love me**

I knew one thing Draco didn't have a hard time getting it up.

(By the way I'm going to change the rating to this story to M just in case of later chapters.)

**I like the way you touch me there**

**I like the way you pull my hair**

**Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking**

**No, no**

**I like when you tell me kiss it there**

**I like when you tell me move it there**

**So giddy up**

**Time to get it up**

**You say you're a rude boy**

**Show me what you got now**

**Come here right now**

**Take it, take it**

**Baby, baby**

**Take it, take it**

**Love me, love me**

Draco bends his head down to my ear and whispers; "I could make you love me forever if you give me the chance. I won't treat you like Weasl did. I didn't know what to say his words just kept repeating in my mind.

**Come here rude boy,boy**

**Can you get it up**

**Come here rude boy, boy**

**Is you big enough**

**Take it, take it**

**Baby, baby**

**Take it, take it**

**Love me, love me**

**Come here rude boy, boy**

**Can you get it up**

**Come here rude boy, boy**

**Is you big enough**

**Take it, take it**

**Love me, love me**

**Love me**

**Love me**

**Love me**

**Love me**

**Love me**

**Love me**

**Take it, take it**

**Baby, baby**

**Take it, take it**

**Love me, love me me-me-me-me-me-me**

Right when the song ended Draco turned me around looked me in the eyes bent down and captured my lips in the most romantic kiss I've ever had. Once the kiss ended he said to me; "I meant what I said bout I could treat you better than that Weasl ever did, don't answer now you don't have to just give it some thought will you." I really didn't know how to answer to what he said all I could do was nod my head up and down. He left me standing there, cause he saw my friends coming to talk to me.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe Draco Malfoy just kissed you Hermione! You are so lucky!"

"Hey Gin"

"You know I don't wanna be with Malfoy, that I want to be with you Harry."

"Good"

"HERMIONE WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU ALLOW HIM TO DO ALL THAT STUFF TO YOU? YOU WHERE ACTING LIKE NOTHING BUT A FUCKING SLUT!"

I didn't even let him finish what he was saying cause my fist just hit him in the nose.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SHIT TO ME RONALD, YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK! YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH LAVENDER ON OUR ONE YEAR ANNIVERSERY! SO DON'T CALL ME A FUCKING SLUT YOU GIT. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT WHO I CAN KISS WHO I CAN DANCE WITH, NOTHING LIKE THAT. YOU LOST ALL RESPECT FOR ME WHEN YOU CHEATED ON ME. SO UNLESS YOU WANT ANOTHER FIST IN YOUR FACE THEN I WOULD GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE GO IT!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR STILL HOLDING THAT AGAINST ME YOU REALLY ARE NOTHING BUT A MUDBLOOD..."

Next thing I know I see Draco punching Ron right in the jaw.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN GOT IT. SHE HAS MORE HEART THAN YOU WILL EVER HAVE WEASLY. COME NEAR HER AGAIN AND YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME. AND BY THE LOOK ON YOUR SISTERS FACE I'M GOING TO HAVE TO SAY HER AS WELL.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CARE MALFOY? YOU HATE HER!"

"I NEVER HATED HER, I ENVYED HER AND HARRY CAUSE THEY HAVE SOMETHING I COULD NEVER HAVE AND THAT IS TRUE FRIENDS. I HELPED HER WHEN YOU CHEATED ON HER, I MADE SURE SHE GOT THROUGH THE BREAK UP BETWEEN YOU AND HER WENT WELL. SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER."

Apparently that had shut Ron up cause he stormed out of the Great Hall without looking back.

"Draco you didn't have to do that, I can take care of myself. But it was very sweet of you, so thank you."

I got on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek to show I really meant what I just said.

"Your welcome Hermione."

"Oh and bout your question you asked me while dancing, the answer is yes. I would love to give me and you a shot. After what you just did for me I would be crazy not to say yes."

"Really! You want to give us a shot. Oh thank you Hermione, I promise I won't hurt you like the Weasl did."

"I know you won't Draco you showed me that by sticking up for me in front of the whole school. I could tell you really have changed or at least your giving a shot at changing. If you do hurt me then you'll have to deal with Harry and Ginny. I'd be more worried about Ginny than Harry though."

"I'll take your word for it bout Ginny. If the Weasl's gets pissed off that easly then I don't wanna see her upset.

I couldn't help but giggle. Then I realized that the whole school was stairing at us cause of the whole fight.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well that was fun how bout we get back to this party guys?"

"Hell yeah, Mione get back on stage and sing some more, the dance ain't even close to being over." Ginny said

"You got it Gin. What type of song do you wanna hear this time Gin?"

"How bout some rock metal"

"I know just the band and the song to sing."

"Ok everyone now that the drama is all over how bout we countinue this party. This next song is by a band named Within Temptation. The song I'll be singing is Stand My Ground."

**I can see**

**When you stay low, nothing happens**

**Does it feel right?**

**Late at night**

**Things I thought, I put behind me**

**Haunt my mind**

I never was one for metal bands but Within Temptation was one band that I was able to get into. I knew this song would be perfect for everything that happened during the final battle. I knew we would all make it sooner or later just took time.

**I know there's no escape now**

**Once it sets its eyes on you**

**But I won't run, have to stare it in the eye**

**Stand my ground, I won't give in**

**No more denying, I got to face it**

**Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside**

**If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground**

Everything seemed to change right before my eyes tonight. I knew that life would never be the way it was.

**It's all around**

**Getting stronger, coming closer**

**Into my world**

**(My world)**

**I can feel**

**That it's time for me to face it**

**Can I take it?**

I didn't know it this change was going to be for the best, but like everything else in my crazy life, we'll just have to find out.

**Though this might just be the ending**

**Of the life I held so dear**

**But I won't run, there's no turning back from here**

**Stand my ground, I won't give in**

**No more denying, I got to face it**

**Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside**

**If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground**

I looked down into the crowd and saw Ginny, Harry, and Draco all next to each other smiling and laughing, I thought it was a dream.

**All I know for sure is I'm trying**

**I will always stand my ground**

**Stand my ground, I won't give in**

**(I won't give in)**

**I won't give up**

**(I won't give up)**

**No more denying, I got to face it**

**Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside**

**If I don't make it, someone else will**

**Stand my ground, I won't give in**

**No more denying, I got to face it**

**Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside**

**If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground**

"Well I'm going to take a break for a few minutes, but I'll be back don't worry."


	10. Chapter 10

I walked over to everyone and started talking with them like nothing had happened.

"So Mione, what do you think life will be like without us always going out and saving the world each day?"

"Harry I really don't know, all I can say is I can't wait to find out."

"So Draco if you hurt Hermione in any way at all you know Harry and I will hurt you right."

"You don't have to worry bout that, I'm not going to hurt her, I promise."

"Well as much fun as this is I have to get back up on stage and sing some more. Hope you guys enjoy the songs I've picked for the rest of the dance."

"But love we only have like an two hours left of the dance how many songs do you think you will have to sing anyways?"

"Well I really don't know, but I've picked some really good songs to sing so enjoy them. Hey everyone I know we don't have long before the dance is over but I wanna get a few more songs in so lets get this party really pumping ok. The next song I'm going to sing is by Selena Gomez, the song is called Naturally enjoy."

**How you choose to express yourself**

**It's all your own and I can tell**

**It comes naturally**

**It comes naturally**

**You follow what you feel inside**

**It's intuitive, you don't have to try**

**It comes naturally**

**It comes naturally**

I love listening to this song it makes me remind me of what life puts you through.

**And it takes my breath away**

**What you do so naturally**

**You are the thunder and I am the lightning**

**And I love the way you**

**Know who you are and to me it's exciting**

**When you know it's meant to be**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**When you're with me, baby**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**Bay-bay-baby**

I really hope everyone enjoy's the last few songs I picked out for the dance.

**You have a way of moving me**

**A force of nature, your energy**

**It comes naturally**

**It comes naturally, yeah**

**And it takes my breath away**

**What you do, so naturally**

What I love is that everyone is starting to realize that everyone is just like everyone else.

**You are the thunder and I am the lightning**

**And I love the way you**

**Know who you are and to me it's exciting**

**When you know it's meant to be**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**When you're with me, baby**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**Bay-bay-baby**

Everyone is dancing not caring who they're dancing with. Before the war that wouldn't of happened in the first place. I'm so glad that the war is finally over and done with.

**When we collide sparks fly**

**When you look in my eyes**

**It takes my breath away**

**You are the thunder and I am the lightning**

**And I love the way you**

**Know who you are and to me it's exciting**

**When you know it's meant to be**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**When you're with me, baby**

**Everything comes naturally, it come naturally**

**Bay-bay-baby**

**Naturally**

**Naturally**

**Naturally**

**Bay-bay-baby**

**Naturally**

**Naturally**

**Naturally**

**Everything, baby, comes naturally**

**Naturally**

**Naturally**

**Everything, baby, comes naturally**


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay everyone, lets turn up the beat and play more dancing song than a jumping song. This song I'm going to sing is by one of my favorite female singers, she has a funky style of clothing, but has amazing songs. I'm going to have Neville help me with this song cause part of it is rapping, the song I'll be sing is called Just Dance by Lady GaGa."

Neville's part:

**RedOne, Konvict**

**GaGa, oh-oh, eh**

Hermione's part

**I've had a little bit too much, much**

**All of the people start to ruch, start to rush by**

**How does he twist the dance can't find a drink, oh man**

**Where are my keys, I lost my phone, phone**

**What's going on on the floor**

**I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore**

**Keep it cool, what's the name of this club**

**I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright**

I love Lady GaGa her music and outfits are out there and are amazing. I'm sure everyone here is going to love her song.

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance**

**Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**

Everyone is dancing having a great time I don't want this dance to ever end, but sadly I know it will have to.

**Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh**

**How'd I turn my shirt indside out, inside outright**

**Control you poison babe, roses have thorns they say**

**And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh**

I know who I should sing next, how bout Fergie. She's got a voice on her, plus she has some sweet songs.

**What's going on on the floor**

**I love this record baby, but I can't see stright anymore**

**Keep it cool, what's the name of this club**

**I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance**

**Dance, dance, just, j-j-just**

Neville's part

**When I come through on the dance floor checkin out that catalog**

**Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw**

**And I ain't gonna give it up, steady trying to pick it up like a car**

**I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flec and do it until tomorrow yeah**

(Neville's point of veiw)

Wow when I first got up on the stage and started rapping, everyone was like what the hell he can rap. Who would've known. It was so funny to see their faces.

(Still Neville's part)

**Shawty I can see that you got so much energy**

**The way you're twirling up them hips 'round and 'round**

**And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me**

**In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down**

Hermione's part

**And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance**

**Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**

Everyone is going to be wanting to know more music by all the artist's that I've sung tonight.

Neville's part

**Woo! Let's go!**

Hermione's part

**Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic**

**Got my blueprint, it's symphonic**

**Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic**

**Got my blueprint electronic**

**Half psychotic, sick hypnotic**

**Got my blueprint, it's symphonic**

**Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic**

**Got my blueprint electronic**

**Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle**

**I got it, just stay close enough to get it**

**Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it**

**Spend the lasto**

**(I got it)**

**In your pocko**

**(I got it)**

Now that Ron and Lavender this dance has gotten alot better, nothing can ruin this night for me now.

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance**

**Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**


	12. Chapter 12

"Ok everyone lets put some more beat in this dance, how bout we play some Fergie mainly her song Clumsy. What do you guys say?"

"What the fuck did you to my Wan Wan?"

"What do you mean what did I do to your Wan Wan? I didn't do shit to that git.

"You knew that song would piss him off, so why did you sing it? You also knew that dancing with Draco would piss him off even more, and then you go and let him kiss you and you kiss back in front of Ron. He had every right to get pissed at you."

"Really, really Lavender, you think this is all my fault! Wow you really are dense. I'll let you in on a little secret ok, see I don't know what Ron told you that night I caught you guys nearly fucking, but me and him had been dating for a year, to that day. I'm pretty sure he told you that me and him weren't dating anymore, but he lied we were dating! I walked in on you and Ron half naked on the common room floor, on mine and his one year annervisery, so tell what would make me think that this is all my fucking fault."

"Really you think I'm going to believe what you fucking say your a lying a slut why would I believe you?"

"UGH LAVENDER YOU ARE WORSE THAN RON! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK BUT I KNOW FOR A FACT I'M NOT THE FUCKING SLUT, YOU HAVE SLEPT WITH NEARLY HALF OF THE GUYS OR AT LEAST TRIED TO SLEEP WITH THEM BUT FAILED IN THIS WHOLE SCHOOL! AT LEAST I CAN WALK AROUND WITH ENOUGH PRIDE KNOWING I DON'T DO WHAT YOU DO AND THROW MYSELF ON EVERYONE. SO ONE GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE AND TWO RON ISN'T EVEN WORTH MY TIME ANYMORE. THE WHOLE FUCKING REASON I SANG THE SONG SO EVERYONE WOULD KNOW THAT HE WAS PISSED THAT I DUMPED HIS SORRY ASS AND HE DIDN'T WANT TO LOOSE ME AND STILL CARES ABOUT ME. I WANTED TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE KNEW THAT IT WASN'T RON WHO BROKE UP WITH ME, IT WAS ME THAT BROKE UP WITH HIM. HE HAD NO RIGHT TO SAY ANY OF THAT STUFF TO ME WHEN I WAS DANCING WITH DRACO HE DOESN'T OWN ME, AND I CAN DO WHAT I WANT. SO YOU CAN LEAVE NOW CAUSE WE'RE TRYING TO HAVE FUN, AND WHEN YOU GET BACK TO YOUR WAN WAN YOU CAN TELL HIM THAT ME AND DRACO ARE NOW DATING! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MOVE ON THAT FAST YOU ARE A SLUT."

Back at the Gryffindor common room

"What, what do you mean she's now dating Malfoy!"

"Ron why do you care your dating me now? You shouldn't care who she is dating now.?"

"Really are you that dumb? I don't like you Lavender I like Hermione I always will. You are nothing but a whore Lavender, Hermione hasn't tried to sleep around with every guy in Hogwarts. I just needed a good shag and that's where you came in."

"What how could you, are telling me what Hermione said about you and her dating that night was true. I can't believe it I hate you Ron I can't believe I thought you really cared about me."

"Well you thought wrong I don't I'm in love with Hermione. I'll always be in love with Hermione, and if I can't have her then no one else can."

"Wow you are a real git I should've known that Hermione wasn't lying, she never does. Well good luck trying to stop her from dating Draco cause she doesn't deserve him. She doesn't have pure blood, so I guess if you need help with your plan. I'm better for Draco than she will ever be, so what's your plan to end the relationship?"

"I don't know yet but trust me I'll think of something. She'll never see what's coming to her, nothing is going to stop me from getting Hermione."


	13. Chapter 13

"Ok everyone I'm sorry bout that interuption, it shouldn't happen again so let's get back to the music like I was saying earlier before I was rudely interupeted this next song is called Clumsy by Fergie."

**Can't help it**

**Girl can't help it (oh babe)**

**Can't help it**

**Girl can't help it (oh babe)**

**Can't help it**

**Girl can't help it (oh babe)**

**Can't help it**

**First time, that I saw your eyes**

**Boy, you looked right through me, mmm mmmm**

**Played it cool, but I knew you knew**

**That cupid hit me, mmm mmm**

I'm pretty sure every girl has felt this way at least one time in their life, I know for a fact I have.

**You got me trippin' (oh), stumblin' (oh)**

**Flippin' (oh), fumblin' (oh)**

**Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)**

**You got me slippin' (oh), tumblin' (oh)**

**Sinkin' (oh), crumblin' (so)**

**Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)**

**So in love with you**

Oh yeah everyone is going to start listening to muggle music now.

**Can't help it**

**Girl can't help it (oh babe)**

**Can't help it**

**Girl can't help it (oh no)**

**Can't help it**

**Girl can't help it (no how)**

**Can't help it**

**Can't breath, when you touch my sleeve**

**Butterflies so crazy, mmm mmmm**

**Whoa now? Think I'm goin' down**

**Friends don't know what's with me**

**Mmm mmm**

For some odd reason I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen here soon, but I just don't know why I'm feeling that way when Voldermort was killed.

**You got me trippin' (oh), stumblin' (oh)**

**Flippin' (oh), fumblin' (so)**

**Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)**

**You got me slippin' (oh), tumblin' (oh)**

**Sinkin' (oh), crumblin' (so)**

**Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)**

**So in love with you**

**Can't help it**

**Girl can't help it (oh no)**

**Can't help it**

**Girl can't help it (oh please)**

**Can't help it**

**Girl can't help it (oh no)**

**Can't help it**

I don't know why I can't shake this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen.

**You know this ain't the first time this has happened to me**

**This love sick thing**

**I like serious relationships and uh**

**A girl like me don't stay single for long**

**'Cuz everytime a boyfriend and I break-up**

**My world is crushed and I'm all alone, but**

**The love bug crawls right back up and bites me**

**And I'm back**

**Can't help it**

**Girl can't help it (in in love)**

**Can't help it**

**Girl can't help it (oh god)**

**Can't help it**

**Girl can't help it (I'm back in love)**

**Can't help it**

**Whooo hoo hoo**

**Can't help it**

**Girl can't help it (I'm back in love, yeah)**

**Can't help it**

**Girl can't help it (I'm back in love, yeah baby)**

**Can't help it**

**Girl can't help it (I'm back in love, yeah**

**Can't help it (I know you got me)**

Maybe it's just me being used to always being on my gaurd everyday since I've been at Hogwarts.

**You got me trippin' (oh), stumblin' (oh)**

**Flippin' (oh), fumblin' (so)**

**Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)**

**You got me slippin' (oh), tumblin' (oh)**

**Sinkin' (oh), crumblin' (so)**

**Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)**

**So in love with you**

**Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)**

**You got me slippin' (oh), tumblin' (oh)**

**Sinkin' (oh), crumblin' (so)**

**Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)**

**So in love with you**

**So in love with you**

**So in love with you**

"Thank you so much for letting me sing here tonight, I've never really done this before but I hope you enjoyed my singing. We have enough time for one more song and its going to be a song by Miley Cyrus called Ordinary Girl, hope you enjoy this last song that I picked out for you guys."


	14. Chapter 14

"Really hope you enjoy this song, cause it's the last song of the night so have fun."

**Uhoo oh yeah,**

**La da a da**

**Don't get me wrong  
I love who I am**

**I don't wanna be ungrateful**

**It probably sounds strange**

**I really love this role I play**

**The songs I sing**

**But with all the fame**

**The things that seem so simple**

**Suddenly, so far out of reach**

**Wish that they could see that underneath**

**I'm just ad ordinary girl**

I know everybody feels the same way even if they are a singer they still feel like they are the same as everyone else.

**Sometimes I'm lazy**

**I get bored**

**I get scared**

**I feel ignored**

**I feel happy, I get silly**

**I choke on my own words**

**I make wishes, I have dreams**

**And I still want to believe**

**Anything can happen in this world**

**For an ordinary girl**

**(Like you, like me)**

**For an ordinary girl**

**(Like you, like me)**

I love the beat to this song which is why I choose to sing this song last.

**How are you?**

**Hello, good-bye**

**One day here, one day there**

**And again, it's time to go**

**Miss popular always on the road**

**Put my best foot forward**

**Gotta get on with the show**

**Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine**

**Every where I arrive, I get high-5's**

**They pay me larger than life**

**(Yeaheaaaa)**

**I'm just an ordinary girl**

Although this is my first year without any danger during the year I still feel like something is going to happen, I still can't shake that feeling, and I don't know why.

**Sometimes I'm lazy**

**I get bored**

**I get scared**

**I feel ignored (yeah)**

**I feel happy, I get silly**

**I choke on my own words**

**I make wishes, I have dreams**

**And I still want to believe**

**Anything can happen in this world**

**For an ordinary girl**

**So give it everything or nothin' at all**

**Get back on your feel when**

**You stumble and fall**

**A little luck cam go a long way**

**So don't you worry about what people say**

**Who knows when the wind may blow**

**For an ordinary girl (mmmm)**

**I'm just an ordinary girl**

I can't wait till the next dance maybe I'll get to sing at that one as well.

**Sometimes I'm lazy**

**I get bored**

**I get scared**

**I feel ignored**

**I feel happy, I get silly**

**I choke on my own words**

**I make wishes, I have dreams**

**And I still want to believe**

**Anything can happen in this world**

**For an ordinary girl**

**(Like you, like me)**

**(Yeah)**

**For an ordinary girl**

**(Like you, like me)**

**For an ordinary girl**

**(Mmmmm)**

**For an ordinary girl**

**Like me, like you**

"Thank you everyone for leting me be your entertainment for tonight. I really do hope you enjoyed my singing, but sadly it's time for us to leave and head off to bed. I hope you all had fun tonight, even with all the interuptions. Goodnight everyone."


	15. Chapter 15

By the time I got upstairs I was ready for bed, I was so tired. I wanted to shower though before I did go to bed so I put some music on, locked the doors, and started the shower. I turned on the radio and the song Heartbreaker by Pat Benatar came on so I started singing.

**Your love is like a tidal wave, spinnin' over my head**

**Drownin' me in your promises, better left unsaid**

**You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy**

**The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to please**

**You're a heartbreaker**

**Dream maker, love taker**

**Don't you mess around with me!**

**You're a heartbreaker**

**Dream maker, lover**

**Don't you mess around - no no no!**

**Your love has set my soul on fire, burnin' out of control**

**You taught me the ways of desire, now it's takin' it's toll**

**You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy**

**The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to please**

**You're a heartbreaker**

**Dream maker, love taker**

**Don't you mess around with me!**

**You're a heartbreaker**

**Dream maker, love taker**

**Don't you mess around - no no no!**

**Your the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy**

**The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to please**

**You're a heartbreaker**

**Dream maker, love taker**

**Don't you mess around with me!**

**You're a heartbreaker**

**Dream maker, love taker**

**Don't you mess around with me!**

**You're a heartbreaker**

**Dream maker, love taker**

**Don't you mess around with me!**

**You're a hearbreaker**

**Dream maker, lover taker**

**Heartbreaker!**

I turned the shower off, wrapt a towel around me, and walked into my room where someone was waiting for me.


	16. Chapter 16

"Holy shit Ron you scared me to death! What are you doing here and how did you get in?"

"You know your portrait isn't very smart I just said I'm your boyfriend and it let me in. Now back to the real reason I'm here. You humiliated me during the dance tonight, I really do hope your happy. By the way if I can't have you then neither can that ferret."

"What are you talking bout Ron? What do you mean if you can't have me then neither can Draco? What did you do to him?"

I took off to the conjoined bathroom, to see what Ron had done to Draco while I was in the shower, but Ron was faster. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at me."

"Oh I haven't done anything yet, and I won't do anything if you do exactly what I tell you to do. Do you understand that?"

"Fuck you Ron!"

"Imperturbable. (Cause things to be impenetrable by everything including sounds and objects.) Now that Malfoy can't hear us your going to do exactly as I say do you understand do not make me hurt you Mione"

"I'll do what you say only if you promise me you won't do anything to Draco and that means nobody else will hurt him as well. Only then I will do what you say."

At the same time I had used wandless magic and made it so everything was writen down in the notebook next to my bed.

"Yes I promise. Now come with me."


	17. Chapter 17

"Hermione, where are you?"

(Draco's point of view right now)

When I couldn't find Hermione in the common room or her bed room, I started to freak out. So I ran to the Gryffindor portrait and started yelling at the Fat Lady.

"Let me in you stupid woman, I need to speak to Potter it's urgent. Hermione's gone missing and I need his help. Now let me in already."

"There is no need to be so rude young man!"

She finally slid open, I ran inside and yelled;

"POTTER GET YOUR ASS DOWN HER NOW!"

"What do you want Malfoy? How did you get in here anyways?"

"That's not important, do you know where Hermione is? Cause she isn't anywhere in the Head Rooms. I was hoping she was here, but I guess I was wrong. Have you seen her?"

"Malfoy I'm sure she is fine. I'll go get something that will tell us where she is okay."

Potter left for a few seconds then came back down with a piece of paper.

"How the hell is that thing supposed to help us Potter?"

"Watch. _I solemnly swear I am up to no good_"

"What the fuck, how did you do that?"

"I'll explain later right now lets find Hermione and make sure she's safe. There she is and she's looks like she's moving really fast. Fuck Ron's with her and they're headed for the Forbiden Forest. He know's once he enters there I can't follow him. Come on we have to get to Dumbledoor and fast."

We ran to Dumbledoors office said the password and ran up the steps only to be greated by Arthur and Molly Weasley and some other people.


	18. Chapter 18

"Ah Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, I was wondering when you two would be coming up. Now like I was saying, I think Mr. Weasley is not going to hurt her, but I believe he will hurt anyone who tries to take Ms. Granger from him. I'm also pretty sure he is not alone with this. I believe he is working with Ms. Brown as well. The forest isn't safe for them, Death Eaters still roam the forest, waiting for someone to come into the forest. Now I'm not sure if Mr. Weasley or Ms. Brown will make a bargin with them but we still need to think that they might just to be safe. Now I know for sure I don't want neither Mr. Malfoy or Mr. Potter to help with her rescue, but that would be pointless to say since you are dating her Mr. Malfoy and would argue about my decision anyways. And you Mr. Potter we all know Ms. Granger is like a sister to you and there is no point telling you to stay behind, because she risked her life since first year. So you two may come, but you will stay with me Mrs and Mr Weasley, is that understood!"

We both nodded our heads

"Now we're going to need more groups, we'll have Minerva, Remus, Serverus, and Tonks in the other group. Now if you happen to find a Death Eater, make sure you shoot red sparks up into the sky, if you find Mr Weasley, Ms Brown, or Ms Granger shoot two red sparks into the sky that way we know the difference. Make sure you are careful Hagrid will be searching as well, but he will be on his own. Now lets go we don't have much time to loose."

(In the forest)

"Ahh look what we have here, two of the Golden Trio. Where's Potter at?" asked Dolohov from behind the two

"Listen I'm not friends with Potter anymore, he stood up for that stupid ferret Malfoy. Now I'm trying to get what is ritfully mine away from Potter and Malfoy so if you don't mind we'll be leaving right now, but if you happen to see the two boys you may kill them for me."

"Oh you two won't be going nowhere. Accio" Dolohov yelled and Ron and mine wands were in his hands

"Now you two are in my mercy, so don't think much I'll end up kill you" he said pointing at Ron

"And once he's dead, I'll have my way with you little girl. Just because you're a mudblood doesn't mean I won't rape you. It will surely upset your beloved Draco. Although I think I'll make this one watch before I kill him."

"Immobulus" Dolohov yelled and next thing I know he was ontop of me ripping my clothes off

"Ugh get the fuck off of me you bastard!" I said while biting his lip when he tried to kiss me

He spit his blood on the ground next to us looked at me then punched me twice once in the face and once in the stomach

"Now play nice or I'll do worse than hitting you. Do you understand me nod if you do."

I spit right in his face instead, I didn't submit when I was being tortured and I won't submit now

"I had a feeling you would do something like that guess you'll never learn will you stupid mudblood" "Crucio"

I started to scream thrashing up and down until he lifted the curse

"Now lets try this again" he said while he ript off my underwear

"Hope your not a virgin cause if you are I'm not going to be nice like your Draco would. I'm going to make sure you hurt for days."

Next thing I know I feel him slam inside of me and I scream. I looked at Ron and he was red in the face. He kept raping me over and over until he finally came inside of me,

"Oh we're not done yet sweetheart it's just time for your friend here to die. Avada Kadavra" he said green light flashed out of his wand and I look at Ron and there was no life left in his eyes.

"Now where were we? Oh I remember."

He was about to slam into me when I heard

"Stupefy"


	19. Chapter 19

I look to see who it was and I saw Draco. I was to embaressed to look at him, so I just curled up in a little ball and cried

"Love are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Draco asked but then looked down and saw the blood between my legs and he ran over to Dolohov and started punching him

"Mr Malfoy that's enough you and Mr Potter take Ms Granger up to the Hospital Wing. We'll deal with him do you understand. She needs you right now Draco." Dumbledoor told Draco which snapped him out of it and he ran over and picked me up

"My baby boy! You can't be dead! No Ron please wake up!" Sobbed Mrs. Weasley

"I'm sorry Molly but he is gone. Why don't you and your husband take him up to the hospital wing. I'll have Ginny come to my office when your ready to tell her about her brother." Dumbledoor said

I had my face burried into Draco's chest, I didn't want to look at them. I felt penatrated, I just wanted to die. I kept think over and over in my head _"Why me? Why me?"_ I hadn't noticed that we had already made it to the Hospital Wing until Madme Pumffry came out saying;

"What in the world happened? You two leave don't try to argue with me just wait outside. I'll come get both of you when I'm finished healing her. Oh my what no...put him in the room over there that way she doesn't have to see him."

"It's Ron I already know he's dead, I saw him kill Ron. He also raped me, not Ron, but Dolohov. He found us and Ron was trying to stand up to him and he took our wands and cast a spell on Ron so he couldn't move, then he made Ron watch as he raped me. After he finished raping me he pointed his wand at Ron and killed him. I...I was a virgin too, it hurt so much he came inside of me. I could be pregnant with his child, GOD HELP ME GET HIS CHILD OUT OF ME!"

Apparently Draco heard me saying everything and he burst in along with Harry. They both ran to my bed Draco sat on the edge while Harry stood and grabbed my hand. Draco just held me whispering and kissing my head telling me it would be alright.

Harry then saw the Weasley's with blood shot eye's and remembered what else I had said and ran over to them and hugged them.

"Madme Pumffry do you think it would be okay if me and the Weasley's go and see Ron?"

"Of course you can just don't take too long."


	20. Chapter 20

"Now Mr Malfoy I can't help her if you won't move. You may stay in the room, but you must sit on the other bed. Now Ms Granger I'm going to do some test to find out if you are pregnant. Even if you aren't I'm going to give you a potion to make sue you don't get pregnant just incase something went wrong with the test. Mr Malfoy, I'm going to pull this curtion around Ms Granger's bed this test is something very private. As soon as I'm done with the test I'll pull it back."

So she started doing the tests

"Ms Granger it turns out your not pregnant, but like I said I'm still going to give you this potion to make sure you don't end up pregnant, its kinda early to find out if you truely are pregnant so this is important to take. Now I'm going to heal your wounds then you will be able to rest."

She healed my wounds told me to get some rest and if I needed her she would be in the other room.

"I'm so sorry Mr and Mrs Weasley, but why were the two out there anyways? They both know that Death Eaters still roam around in the forest."

"Ron went out there and took Mione with him because of what happened at the dance. See Mione caught Ron cheating on her with Lavender, and at the dance Mione sang some songs that were implied for Ron, and Ron knew that the songs were implied to him. He stormed out of the dance with Lavender, but Lavender came back down and started yelling at Mione. So Mione told Lavender that Ron had been lying to her, which was true Ron was lying to Lavender the whole time. Mione then told Lavender that her and Malfoy had started dating after Ron and her had left the dance. She was stunned so she stormed out of the dance, and I'm guessing she went back to where Ron was at and told him everything she was told. I'm guessing Ron told her it was all true and said that Malfoy couldn't have Mione, that she was his or something of the sort. So he snuck into the Heads Room, and kidnapped Mione. He didn't intend on running into Dolohov, but he did."

"I don't even know what to say, what should we tell Ginny about how he died? We can't tell her he kipnapped Hermione she will think its all Hermione's fault."

"How bout you say he died trying to save Hermione from Dolohov instead. It sounds better than the truth and technically he did try to save her in a way." Harry said


End file.
